The following US patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,580,947 discloses a cowl for an outboard marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine. The cowl comprises a first cowl portion; a second cowl portion that mates with the first cowl portion to enclose the internal combustion engine; a service door on the second cowl portion, wherein the service door is position-able in an open position and in a closed position; and a carrying handle on the second cowl portion. The carrying handle is accessible when the service door is in the open position and inaccessible when the service door is in the closed position. A plurality of latches is spaced apart around the perimeter. The latches latch the second cowl portion to the first cowl portion. An actuator assembly actuates each of the plurality of latches. The actuator assembly can be actuated by movement of the carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,580,943 discloses a latching device for a cowl on an outboard marine engine. The cowl has first and second cowl portions that are separated from each other in an open cowl position and latched together by the latching device in a closed cowl position. A retainer is adapted to be fixed to the first cowl portion and a latch is adapted to be fixed to the second cowl portion. The latch is movable into and between a latched position in which the latch is latched to the retainer and an unlatched position in which the latch is unlatched from the retainer. The latch comprises an engagement member, a bell crank, and a spring that is coupled to the engagement member and the bell crank. Movement of the bell crank with respect to the engagement member generates an over-center force on the engagement member that facilitates latching and unlatching of the engagement member and the retainer.